Francis Sawyer
Francis Lewis Sawyer '''is a member of the SigmaForce from Arlen, Texas. He was born in Kingsland, Texas and his family later moved to Arlen. He doesn't speak much and is well known for carrying around a large chainsaw that he can carry with one hand. Appearance Francis is a tall brown-haired man with large muscles, he has brown eyes and an unshaven beard. He usually wears a mask over his face with a respirator and goggles to protect his eyes. He wears a brown shirt with a black trenchcoat over top of it and brown leather gloves. He wears black jeans and brown work boots. His clothes have the greek tetter Sigma on them as all other members of the SIGMAFORCE do. Personality Francis is a brutish person who doesn't speak much and is shown to be a very brutal individual. When he does speak he tends to speak in short sentences, he is blunt and to the point, communicating mostly through grunts. Besides these facts, not much is known about him as he has had very little screen time. Appearances (Book) N/A Appearances (Show) N/A Biography Francis Lewis Sawyer was born in Texas during the month of August in 1986. He was born to two butchers who taught him around many tools used for killing animals and working around the farm and butchery such as his chainsaw. When he was 18 he left the butchery to work on other things, particularly as a lumberjack but when his safety violation killed another individual he was put into prison, What Francis didn't know at first that the witness for the crime was a young man named Edward, while this Edward had no relation to the Ventura family he looked vaguely similar to the Venturas and when Francis found out about the Venturas he swore revenge and when he was hired by Sigma he took the chance to get back at who he thought was who put him in prison. Abilities & Paraphernalia Abilities * '''Inhuman Strength: '''Francis has been shown to have some sort of superhuman strength, able to lift entire cut down tree trunks, the tree he particularly is shown lifting is half of a California Redwood tree, which is at Maximum 50,000 lbs in total, showing that this is near the top of his limit due to his difficulty at first when lifting it. * '''Rage Increase: '''Francis seems to get more powerful the angrier he gets and the longer he is angry. When angry he gains a reddish aura and his strength and speed are increased twofold, due to this he could logically be able to lift upwards of 100,000 lbs. Paraphernalia * '''Chainsaw: '''A 28-inch Gas-powered Chainsaw made for cutting wood and bodies, able to hold 20 gallons of gas when active, its high power can cut through bones as demonstrated when Francis first started training for the battle against the Venturas. Weaknesses * '''Human Biology: '''As Francis is indeed human, he has all the weaknesses associated with the human race, such as a weakness when it comes to internal organs, brain and heart being important, old age and an aversion to disease. Trivia * Francis comes from the personal '''name Francis (Old French form Franceis, Latin Franciscus, Italian Francisco). This was originally an ethnic name meaning 'Frank' and hence 'Frenchman'. * The Lewis surname is generally derived from the Germanic given name Lewis (Lowis, Lodovicus), meaning "renowned, famous battle," * Sawyer is an occupational name for someone who earned his living by sawing wood Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Antagonists Category:SIGMAFORCE Category:Humans Category:Males